Kitsune To Fox: The Begining
by magicianofblackchaos23
Summary: [First story to the series] Kitsune is a normal 16 year-old New Yorker, until her worl is turned upside down after meeting the GG's...and Beat. {COMPLETE!}
1. Default Chapter

I do not own JSRF! Ok? Are you damn lawyers happy???? Hmmmm??? Anymoo, This story is cute and funny so enjoy!   
  
Kitsune was kinda new to Tokyo, because she had moved here only two weeks ago, but she loved it! The lights! The districts! It was all sooo cool. But it was made easier for her, since her mother was originally from Japan, she leaned it since she was a child, even tough she had loved in New York all her life so far.  
  
As Kitsune walked around, she thought about all the rumors she had heard about all the gangs they called the 'Rudies'. They sounded interesting! So being her curious self, she sought them out.  
  
Kitsune asked around and bought a spray can using her fake ID. She smiled to herself, fooling indifferent people was so easy...Kitsune started to spray over a tag that she was sure belonged to the GG's.  
  
She heard a low toned growl behind her and turned around, seeing a fishy freak gang behind her, she dropped the can and gasped. The leader kicked the spray can at Kitune's leg, "Ghhaah...What are you doin' on our turf, squirt?"  
  
Kitsune scowled, "I'm no squirt! And you don't own Rokkaku-Dai Heights!" he leader laughed, "Rhaaahahaha! Look around! Our tags are everywhere!"  
  
"And why..may I ask are they?" Said a voice from behind. The fish freaks turned around to two females, one with black, short hair and capriees, and another with a blue bob cut, and a short minidress on. The blue-haired one spoke, "Get out of our turf, Poison Jam. It doesn't belong to you guys anymore. And don't show your freaky faces here again!"  
  
"We'll be back, GG's! And, Cube, you'll pay for betraying us!" Cube ran her fingers through her short black hair, "Hmph."  
  
Poison Jam skated back into the sewers. The two teens jumped down from the ledge and met with Kitsne, The girl with black hair, Cube, took charge, "What beef did they have with you, you look like a nice girl, nice girls should be at Chuo Street or Dogenzaka Hill."  
  
Kitsune blushed, "Are you two part of the GG's?" The girl with blue hair looked at Cube and nodded to Kitsune, "Yeah, we are. Say, girly, did you eat your breakfast today? Citizens shouldn't be messing around with Poison Jam, they're bad news."  
  
Kitsune smirked, "I was looking for you guys." Cube's eyes widened, "What's your beef?" Kitsune looked at them, "I wanna join!"  
  
Cube and the blue haired girl looked at each other and cracked up, "Did you hear that, Ryth? The chick wants to hook up with the gang, just like that!" Ryth smiled at Kitsune, "Hey kid, to join you have to play a game with me!"  
  
Kitsune scowled, "What kinda game?" Cube smirked, and Ryth fixed her skates, "A race around Rokkaku-Dai." Kitsune pouted, "But I don't have skates!" Ryth and Cube cracked up again, "Yeah! That's the point, get some skates girl later!"  
  
"Yo! Giver' a chance, yo!" Two guys showed up, "Yeah, don't be mean!" The other kid said, he winked at Kitsune, she blushed. Ryth smiled at the guys, "Hey dudes! but she's got no skates!" A shadow appeared at the ledge, "I like her determination." Everyone gasped, "Corn!" 'Corn' came out of the shadows and jumped down in front of Kitsune, "I like you. But why the hell would would an uptight top-class girl like you would wanna become a ruddie?"  
  
Kitsune realized he was the leader of the GG's, "Well, these aren't really the clothes I like to wear, I just came from lunch, but I really wanna join, please lemme join, Corn, sir. I promise I won't disappoint you!"  
  
Corn sniggered, "First off, chicklet, don't call me sir, second, I still have to test your skills, meet Beat," He pointed at the kid who winked at her, "at the restaurant in Dogenzaka Hill, tomorrow at nine in the morning, don't be late, well get you breakfast. Oh, and one more thing, chicklet, don't go telling everyone, K? Kepp it secret if you wanna join. See ya!"  
  
Corn gestured for the gand to come and they skated off, into the sunset...  
  
So? What did you guys think of the first chappie, eh? Remember, Review!!!! 


	2. Breakfast with Beat

Hihi peoples! I'm back and ready to dish out some more sweet webs! Oh and Thankies for Tallulah!!! My very first reviewer!!!! Hands her a big cookie Ok, on with the ficcy! (God it is sooo fun to be the author)  
  
2. Breakfast with Beat  
  
Kitsune scrambled down the stairs pulling on her striped arm warmers, it was already 8:56, and it took her 10 minutes to get from 99th St. to Dogenzaka Hill.  
  
She rushed mumbling obscenities under her breath, her mother came out of her room, rubbing her eyes, "Kit-san, were are you going this early in the morning, omesan?" Kitsune rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Ahhh, I'm going out with my friends, reidou." She waved happily, "By hahaoya!" Kitsune ran out before her mom could ask more.  
  
She rushed down the streets and past all her new neighbors, waving occasionally, finally, out of breath; she came to a screeching halt. Beat was waiting impatiently he turned to her, and smirked greeting her, "You're late." He drawled.  
  
Kitsune smiled weakly, panting, "I'm....sorry, I woke up late, my.....alarm clock didn't work." He nodded understanding, and gestured for her to follow him, after catching her breath, she followed along.  
  
The little café' was brightly lit with the morning sunlight streaming through the big windows, it was pleasant, and absolutely spotless, Beat skated in as if he owned the place, the shop owner yelled at him, "Hey! You little punk! Get out my café' with those filthy skates!"  
  
Beat pouted, and frowned at the owner, Kitsune smiled at Beat's playful and smooth antics, she stepped foreword, "What do you want? I'll get it for you, wait outside." He nodded down at her, and skated outside.  
  
Kitsune came outside finding Beat leaning against the wall, looking up at the sun listening to something loud. She reached up to his shoulder and tapped it, he turned and looked down at her, he took off the spiky earphones and helped Kitsune with the food boxes.  
  
They both sat n the ledge of a half pipe, he handed her a cup of o-tomi-ru, and she gave him a dumpling, "I never had a girl pay for my stuff before." He made her crack up, "Well I do have some yen left in my pocket, either pilfer it or...allowance."  
  
He wolfed down the dumpling hungrily. After they finished eating, he led her to a alley way, "Uhhh, Beat, where are we going?" Kitsune said nervously. He chuckled, "To get you a pair of skates girlie." She beamed a smile at him, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. And a cool pair, too." He said smiling, back, a door was open in the back of the alley, they walked in and Beat called to the darkness, "Hey! Chillie! Where are you at?"  
  
A guy with albino white hair walked into the front room, from upstairs. "Hehay, Beat, ol' buddy! Long time no see!" They clapped hands. Kitsune shrunk back, becoming shy. Beat pulled her out of the woodwork, "Chillie, can you hook this chick up with a crazy pair of skates?"  
  
Chillie looked her over and finally asked her, after making her squirm, "What's your size? I might have a perfect pair."  
  
"Uhhh...11." Kitsune said quietly.  
  
Chillie went into a back room, leaving Kitsune and Beat to listen to shuffling and thumps of some heavy-duty searching. He came out of the back room, dusty and sweaty, with a triumphant grin on his face, "Hah! I knew it, I always liked this pair...but no one matched their exact style...until you came in..."  
  
Chillie opened the dust covered box, making Kitsune gasp, they were perfect! In every way, they were black and purple, with a swirly dragon on the fronts, twirling tails curling around until the top; it was an amazing sight....  
  
"Try them on for crying out loud!" Beat said, interrupting the moment. She reverently took the skates out of the box to put them on. Sitting on the floor, ungracefully, she quickly slid them on, clicking the silver clasps. As she stood up she said, "How much, I love them."  
  
Chille smirked and said, "100,000 yen."  
  
"Wha---!!!" Kitsune was taken aback. Chillie smiled wolfishly, "Don't sweat it, I'm just pulling your leg, I always hook the GG's up with a cool pair of skates, free of charge."  
  
Kitsune smiled at him, "Thanks very much Chillie!" He laughed modestly, "Anytime, Fox girl." As they skated out, Kitsune stopped at the mouth of the alleyway, and gave Beat a death hug, "Thanks soo much Beat! You're the best!"  
  
Beat somehow escaped the death hug, and smirked at her, "Hey, no prob, noob." Kitsune skated happily out into the sunlight, "Whoa! Kitsune! You have purple streaks in your hair?!" Beat stammered.  
  
Kitsune turned and smiled evilly at him, "You really thought I was some kind of Goodie Two Shoes? Hah! I just wasn't in the full light."  
  
"Heh, ok, I'll give you that much, lets practice your noob-ieness out of you." Beat said. He skated toward a different street, the sign read: "Shibuya Shuutan" As they neared the next district, she was awed, this place had so many grinding sites, she almost fell over, "What's with all the metal, I like it; we should try 99th hondoori, when I'm better."  
  
Beat noted her spunk, and enthusiasm, he liked her, Kitsune would make a great GG, except he feared Ryth wouldn't go easy on her. He hid his concern with a smooth, easygoing mask, just like he always did. Hiding his feelings from people was one of the things that were necessary to him. He always cared about others, but it was hard to show it, considering his indifferent reputation. He looked at her over the rim of his goggles and wondered if she thought she could win against Ryth.  
  
Hours later, Kitsune's cell rang, Beat stayed quiet as she picked up the phone, "Moshimoshi?" There was a conversation, and she hung up, Kitsune looked up at Beat, I have to go home, will you ring for me at nine again tomorrow?" She handed him a scrap of paper, "That's my address, can we practice again tomorrow?"  
  
Beat's eyebrow cocked up, as he looked up from the scrap of paper, "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Ok, bai!" She skated off into the distance, as Beat skated to the garage, he noticed he missed the runt's company, he shrugged it off, and greeted his friends.  
  
Ok, that's chappie 2, whatdya think? Review!!! Please!!! 


	3. Suprise Race

Yay! 7 reviews! Thankies for all of them!!! You guys are the best. Anywhoo, sorry for no translations (I was feeling very lazy, and that just didn't do) so I promise to do translations! Ok, here are some from the last chapter:  
  
omesan= honey reidou/hahaoya=mother shuttan=terminal 100,000 yen=1,000 dollars hodoori=street Moshimoshi=hello? (on the phone) bai=bye Ok, that's it from chapter 2, and I have one thing to say, does anyone think Chillie reminds you of Yoda?  
  
3. Suprise Race  
  
The doorbell rang, and Kitsune heard her mother open it, "Hello, is the no---err...I mean is Kitsune there?" Someone asked her mother. Her mother replied in a cheery voice, she's still sleeping, are you one of Kitsune's new friends?"  
  
The voice replied, "Yes, I am." Kitsune got up in her bed to listen closer to the conversation, her mother told her 'friend' to wait, and her footsteps sounded up the stairs, the door opened, "Kit-san (-san meaning Ms., so it's a joke) one of your friends are here, come, come, get ready!"  
  
Kitsune got dressed in black and purple bondage pants and a sweater and T-shirt over it. She looked into the kitchen curiously, where she could see a figure through the frosted glass. She hesitated for a moment, but pushed it open out of sheer curiosity.  
  
A girl with white hair and big beige baggy pants turned to face her, she winked at Kitsune as her mother walked in. "Err...Hi! What's up?" She said to the girl. The girl smiled and got up, "Nutin' much, c'mon we gotta practice!"  
  
Her mother waved them outside, "Bai Mom!" As they skated out of her block, Kitsune stopped the girl, "Who are you? Where's Beat? Why am I practicing with you?" she said quickly. The girl laughed out loud, and answered, "Well Ryth decided since that you got skates, she would race you today, Beat got angry at her and stormed off, me and him are tight, so he gave me you're address, and asked me a favor, for me to practice before this afternoon." She panted slightly, "Oh, and you can call me Jazz, noob."  
  
Kitsune's eyes widened, "Where's Beat?" Jazz shook her head, "I don't know, noob, but he told me he'd be at the race anyway." Kitsune smiled, "Ok, let's practice Jazz." Jazz smiled friendlily at her, "I like you kid, you'll win, don't sweat it." Kitsune nodded and skated away.  
  
The whole day, Jazz and Kitsune practiced, and when the 99th street bell rang a quarter to three, Kitsune flinched. Jazz sighed, "Time to head off, I'm gonna go gather the gang, you're on your on from here, good luck, noob."  
  
Jazz skated off, leaving Kitsune nearing her impending doom; it felt like a rock was in her stomach. As she neared the pass, she stopped and stood there for a minute, then she remembered what Beat said before she went home, the day before, "....If I'm not there tomorrow, noob, go without me, I'll be watching...." Kitsune bit her lip, and skated on.  
  
She came into the clearing and saw figures on the horizon. There they were, Corn, Yoyo, a kid with bug-eyed goggles, another with a turtle neck pulled up over his mouth, a dude who looked like Jazz, except red hair in short dreadlocks, the famous Gum, Cube, a black girl with an orange shirt, Love Shockers were ref.'s and her opponent, Ryth.  
  
Beat was nowhere in sight, Kitsune was disappointed, "....go without me, I'll be watching..." she sighed and skated up to Ryth, "Hi there! Come to get beat, noob?" Ryth teased. Kitsune smiled sweetly at her, "No, I'm here to win."  
  
They lined up, and the two Love Shockers handed each opponent 10 spray cans (for a boost dash) as the third stood in between both racers. The third lifted her hand, "On your mark, get Jet-set, G----"someone cut her off, "Hey! You're not gonna start it without me are you?!" Said a slightly annoyed voice from behind.  
  
Kitsune gave a breath of relief, _Beat_, she thought. Beat skated up to Kitsune and whispered close to her ear, "Hey noob, if you're smart you'll look around for a shortcut." He bent back and winked at her, Kitsune's stomach suddenly made a summersault.  
  
He went to hang with the others on the side, the third Love Shocker was irritated, "On your mark, get Jet-set...GO!" Her hand flew down and Ryth blasted off, using her Boost Dash right away. Kitsune shook her head ad skated on she quickly looked around for the shortcut Beat mentioned, and spotted it, tall 4x4's kept the building up, for a small, secret opening, she sped towards it, Ryth laughing at her for going the other way.  
  
It opened up to a huge halfpipe, and she climbed up, skating up a rail Ryth was heading for, she jumped off, just as a ledge came up, Ryth gave a cry of shock as Kitsune slapped Corn's hand as she came to the finish line. Everybody cheered, including Ryth and Beat.  
  
Corn smiled at her proudly and said, "So noob, what's your street name gonna be?" Kitsune gasped and thought for a minute and replied loudly, "Fox." A repeated 'yeah' and 'cool' was heard through the gang.

The gang had split up as not to get followed to the Garage. Beat chose to go with Kitsune,  
  
"Smart move, noo---I mean Fox." Beat said, skating backwards. Kitsune laughed and said, "It takes getting used to." He nodded and smashed backwards into a garbage can in the middle of the street, he got up, muttering.  
  
Kit---err...Fox helped him up, she took a banana peel off his headphones, "Thanks for the help, Beat." He punched her shoulder playfully, "Hey, you did it, not me. Remember what I told ya'?" Fox nodded and said, "Ok, Beat, but you did help me, and thanks for it."  
  
He flicked her a salute, "You owe me one." He called over his shoulder, skating towards the Garage.  
  
==============================================  
  
Aww, she made it! Remember, review! Please! 


	4. Welcome to Trouble

10, wow, yes 10 reviews already, thanks guys, you rock! Anywhoo a couple of people asked why Fox found the shortcut, that Ryth never found, well, you see, when I officially finished the game, I only then found that little nook. It's so camouflaged, that I, the Mistress of JSRF, couldn't find it in all of the 20-something hours of play time. So there.  
  
4. Welcome to Trouble  
  
Fox and Beat skated into the Garage, and Fox couldn't believe her eyes. Only such an unbelievable hang-out could belong to the GG's. In the middle, was a kind of two story HQ; and on the bottom level belonged to the biggest stereo system ever made.  
  
There was a place to grind everywhere, and she felt at home instantly. Beat stopped and stared at it proudly. "Hey, it all started with Corn. If you need more help practicing, n—Fox, Roboy will help." Fox grinned, "Sweet." Beat skated off, leaving her all alone in the huge headquarters.  
  
A shuffling sound was heard, she quickly turned, and saw the whole gang standing there, Beat and Ryth stood in the front with Corn. Corn walked up to her casually, and placing something in her hand. Silence.  
  
Fox looked down, it was a purple spray can, she gasped, her first, very own spray can... Corn smiled at her friendlily, as did Ryth, she pointed behind her to the rest of the gang, "Welcome to the GG's, Fox."  
  
Corn turned to his gang, "Lets party in 99th hondurri!" The small crowd cheered, and skated toward the street. Fox stood there stunned; Boogie and Gum pulled both her arms and dragged her off. Beat smirked after her; he skated ahead of her, winking.  
  
The opening to the street came up, and everybody jumped off, they started to have fun by knocking over street booths, and grinding on the rails surrounding Benton Tower. Ryth and Fox sprayed the pit of the Tower, and Beat and Garam started a game of Tagger's Tag. _Laughter and hooligans, that's the life for me_...Fox thought.  
  
================================================================= Yep, that is the end, of this book, but not this story, I'm sorry it was so short, but the plot of this story is spent up! I'll be making the second one soon! Later...and remember, REVIEW!!!! Peace. 


End file.
